1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to anchoring structures in the ocean floor and more particularly to anchor structure that provides increased pullout resistance in the vertical direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Piles are normally installed to a depth sufficient to develop the required load bearing or pullout capacity as a result of friction forces acting on the surface of the piles. The primary disadvantage of this method is that the pile length must be great to achieve the required load bearing capacity. There are also available water jetted piles such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,718 whose weighted downward pointing cone shaped tip facilitates its deployment. This pile is filled with concrete and would be difficult to install from a small boat without the help of elaborate equipment.